Conditioner
by Anime High Priestesses
Summary: I ran my fingers through his hair...it was like trailing my fingers through water. No, wine! The finest, purest wine, softpeach and slicksilk and goldenbrowncinnamony threads, waterfalling over his shoulders... [YMxM]


Conditioner

by the Anime High Priestesses

Again, mostly by Miyu

Author's Note::Eyes fill with tears of gratitude: I just want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed _Shampoo_. Your comments boosted my ego a TON, and that was my first Yuugiou fanfiction I did all by my lonesome. So, again, thank you all so much.

Now, as you probably guessed, this is the sequel to _Shampoo_, and the pairing is MarikXMalik.

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed _Shampoo_. You are all the best::Hands out muffins to all who reviewed, and chocolates to people who don't like/can't eat muffins:

Edit: Miyu's removed the review replies for _Shampoo_ and moved them to their permanent and proper place in the second chapter of _Shampoo_.

wwwww

"Are you okay, Yami? You were acting a little strange today. You didn't kill someone again, did you?"

It is very apparent that hikari-pretty has been doing something different. I can tell, oh yes I can. I do not think that he thinks I notice but I notice and I notice and I notice more! I notice that hikari-precious, my pretty pretty Other, has done something...DIFFERENT!

I do not know what DIFFERENT he did, but it was different! Not good different, not like this box that moves its insides and this DIFFERENT box that moves its insides. Hikari-beautiful showed me the DIFFERENT-ness when I tried to open the moving-picture-box, as Silver-Yami calls it, and pull out the pizza.

How was I supposed to know? The mini-pizza moves the same way in both boxes.

Anyway, I know, I KNOW, he is doing a DIFFERENT thing.

How do I know? Well...it happened a few days ago...

Gold-Hikari invited Silver-Hikari over for lunch. Of course Gold-Yami would be there, and Silver-Yami did not want to go, but Silver-Hikari convinced him by telling him there would be that little-noodle-string stuff hikari-precious calls 'ramen'. And Silver-Hikari told my hikari-pretty that Silver-Yami got a funny look on his face when Silver-Hikari added that there would be salmon sushi.

So Gold-Others had themselves the Silver-Others over for lunch, and Silver-Hikari thought it would be a nice idea to invite us, and of course my silly-precious-hikari-pretty wanted to see Silver-Hikari. And what does hikari-lovely do but drag me along?

Silver-Hikari was sitting with Gold-Hikari sipping tea from a little bitty cup--I don't understand those tiny cups one bit, why not use a bigger one? No need for seconds!--and Silver-Yami and Gold-Yami were squabbling over the ramen. My hikari-soft-pretty was watching them with one eyebrow raised delicately, and I heardfeltsensed him thinking/This is the Pharaoh of Egypt...and the greatest tomb robber to grace the Earth/

/Does hikari-beautiful want to be Pharaoh still/ I asked slyly, picturing the both of us together on the gold throne, in linens and silks and dangling gold--

/No! Yami, we promised, remember? Though.../

/Say it and it shall be so, hikari-precious./

/We promised, so...no. It is still amusing though./ He nodded without moving at the bickering Dark-Others. I laughed through our mindlink and folded my arms over his head, resting my chin on him. It was then that I noticed...

The shiny-shiny sunlight streaming in through the sunroof was glittering off of my hikari-shiny's hair, and I sniffsniffed peaches and cinnamon. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling him hotsweatshiver. It was like trailing my fingers through water. No, wine! The finest, purest wine, softpeach and slicksilk and goldenbrowncinnamony threads, waterfalling over his shoulders and slipping soft around my hands. Amazed, I caught a handful and brought it to my lips, to tastetaste, but it slid through my grasp like molten platinum and gold, impossible to keep for too long but impossible to resist. No resist, I didn't want to resist.

I felt eyes on me and hikari-perfect. With a smile still on my lips, I peeked up and saw the Light-Others and the Dark-Others staring at me. At a loss for words, I blinkblinked and imitated my hikari-golden.

"...What?"

They sigh-sighed, and continued their sip-sipping and shout-fighting and be-nice-scolding and sushi-eating. All but my own hikari-pretty, who looked at me, he looked at me with the corner of his purple-pretty-sparkly eyes. I knew he was wondering, he was thinking, he was asking in his head, but he didn't ask me until...

Now-now!

"Are you okay, Yami? You were acting a little strange today. You didn't kill someone again, did you?"

"Why, what would give you that idea?" I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him. Poke-poke! Just like you, precious hikari-perfect.

Oh, he glares, he glares and he shakeshakeshakes his head. Sigh-sigh, he says and turns away, possibly to start cooking dinner for his Isis 'nee-sama.

I want food too, nice food, sweet food and sour food and saltygood food. But I don't smell sour, nor saltygood good. I smell sweetness, sugared dates and nectar and sweetsweet wine. I am standing next to the coatrack, and hikari-pretty has left his vest hanging, that is where the sweetness is coming from.

Remember! Remember now, I do, I remember. Hikari-splashy took a bath thihs morning, and he left without drying his hair. It was wetwetwet and sparkly in the shiny sun. His vest got wet too...does it sweetsmell? It does! It does sweetsweetsweetsmell!

"Yami...why are you inhaling my vest?"

No, no, no, pretty one, do not bother me, I am sweetsniffing and--wait! I turn around, fast and fast and fast, and I look at him.

"Hikaaaari-pretty..."

Do not back away, hikari-beautiful! There, now you can't back away, so thank you, wall.

"Oh Hikaaaariiii-pretty..."

With one hand, I pin both his wrists to the wall--yes, thank you, wall--above his head, and with the other I stroke his hair. I was right! It is wonderful-hikari-softness that smells so sweet. And then I remember.

Every morning he leaves the towels he used in his sprinklesprinkleshower on the floor, and they sweetsmell just like his vest, especially the one he wraps around his hair. Does that mean...it's his hair? It must be! That sweetsweetsmell must be his hair.

"What is it that makes your hair so soft, my hikari? What is it what leaves behind the scent of peaches on your pillows? Have the gods simply gifted you more than I ever saw?" I bury my nose in his thicksoft hair.

Purrpurr, my hikari-kitty says, and with his rosygold mouth open he asks, "Wh-what are you talking about? All I did was start using conditioner..."

Conditioner. Ah! I must make sure he does not stop using it. My fingers, almost with a mind of their own, rake through his hair, memorizing the sensation of the slipperysoft strands. His wrists, still held over his head, are slack against my hand, and his body trembles with each moment I breathe on his neck, each caress of his hair.

He is asking me something else. What? Whatwhatwhat? Ohh, those silly other Others and their other Other Others! Silver-Yami has been sniffsniffing Silver-Hikari's hair a lot lately, maybe Silver-Hikari has conditioner?

/No, Ryou mentioned something about shampoo, and then Bakura growled and kissed him and said something about roses and--oh, do that again.../

/Hikari-naughty has been peeking into Other's mind, he has, he has/ I singsong through our mindlink. Smilesmile and touchtouch and sniffsniffsniff, and I look into his mind.

"Oh, is that what you want, hikari-Malik?" I hushhushwhisper. No one no one no one can control me--except him, except my hikari-pretty. With the scent of his saltsweat, the touchtouch of his warmgoldensoftsoft hair, the sound of his huffhuffgasps and the sight of his half-lidded eyes left only one thing that he wants. There, his pinkpink lips all shiny and soft and open and calling me and--MINE!

They are mine now, he is all mine. He is my hikari-pretty. He is my hikari-beautiful-perfect-precious, held against the wall by my hands and our passion, both of us choking to a beautiful death on each other's tongues, and now there's no wall, just softsoftpeachycinnamon pillows and blankets and clothes and skin and skin and skin and fire! Fire and the sweetsweet taste of hikari-shiny's tongue lingering in my mouth.

Isis 'nee-sama won't get dinner tonight.

Come to think of it, I don't think she'll get much sleep, either.

wwwww

:Is hiding her face in her hands::Peeks out between her fingers tentatively, wondering if it's safe to come out: Marik POV is so much harder to do than Bakura...but Yami no Yuugi's POV will be the hardest...but that last bit was hard to do. Again, they're a little OOC, and this time I didn't try as hard to keep them in character as I did last time. In hindsight, I probably should have, but hey, Marik sticks his tongue out! He does that a lot, so I put it in. Kudos if you noticed that.

How did you like this one? The second in the, haha, what did I think of calling it? The Bath Series? That's right... How was it? Better than the last? Should I even continue?

...Can anyone guess which two boxes Marik was confused with in the beginning? First winner gets a cookie and a Malik plushie!

And Kura...you don't count, since I already told you!

High Priestess Miyu ("How dare YOU mock ME, vermin!")


End file.
